Late-Night Changing
by BrookeTheBipolar
Summary: Different things can wake a person up from their slumber. A nightmare, an unstable sleep schedule. In Jevils case, it can be considered embarrassing, but it's very much needed. (Contains ABDL, but a plentiful amount of fluff)


Seam awoke to urgent, but very gentle poking and prodding on his cheeks and face. It wasn't until the third one that he really started to wake up, slowly opening his eyes and sitting up, rubbing any sleepiness out of his eyes with his paws, and looking to his right side where the poking came from.

There sat his companion Jevil, dressed in a purple footed onesie, and for once without his Jester hat, which allowed his short and messy silver hair to be shown off. His left thumb was slightly in his mouth, and his eyes looked a bit wet from where Seam was sitting.

"Jevil...?" He began to ask. "What's wrong...?"

Jevil looked down as his quiet little voice began to stutter out words.

"I-I... ..."

Seam tilted his head a bit in confusion, positioning himself to he was facing Jevil.

"Did you have a bad dream...?"

Jevil shook his head in response.

"...Did you... want some cuddles...?"

Surprisingly, Jevil shook his head again.

Seam looked up a bit as he tried to think of what else could be wrong, before an idea popped into his mind, and he looked back down to Jevil.

"Do you need a change...?"

Jevil slowly looked up after a couple moments, and slowly nodded his head, sniffling quietly as he did.

"Aww Jevil..." Seam smiled at him and gently set him into his lap, before beginning to rub his side gently and hold him close to his plush body. Poor little guy... Though Seam had to admit, he looked so cute all little and embarrassed like this.

Seam gently pulled out from the cuddle, and brushed a bit of Jevils hair out of his face.

"Let's go get you changed real quick..."

He held Jevil's body close to his as he slowly stood up, patting his padded rear gently once he was up. He heard him whimper a bit as a result, and gave a quick apology before he headed towards Jevils room.

Once there, Seam gently laid Jevil down onto the changing table he had, again causing him to whimper, and even tear up a bit as a result. Seam gently rubbed his head as he gently shushed him, hoping to calm down and relax Jevil enough to keep him calm during the process.

Seam had bought a couple mobiles for Jevil, one of which was hung up above the changing table, and upon remembering it was there, he carefully turned the little knob on the side of it. The mobile began to light up, just bright enough, but not too bright, as the little stars and comets on it slowly spun around, while a calming melody played from the mobile.

Jevil's slightly tear-filled eyes looked up to the mobile, as it slowly began to entrance him and calm him down. Within a couple of moments, he was making little cooing noises as his little hand tried to reach up and grab one of the stars, bonking one of them gently and causing him to giggle.

Seam smiled as he watched Jevil, almost as entranced in him as Jevil was in the shiny stars. He carefully and gently started to unbutton the onesie, showing the diaper hidden underneath, revealed to just be wet.

Well, very, very wet more like.

Seam gently undid the tapes on the diaper, disposing of it, and went right to cleaning up the jesters soaked lower half. He noticed that Jevil didn't shiver this time, for the little goof was too busy frantically swatting at the mobiles stars and giggling to notice.

He smiled to himself, then grabbed another clean diaper and slipped it under Jevils rear, before gently setting him down onto the dry and fluffy padding. He sprinkled some baby powder onto both the diaper and Jevils nether regions, and carefully rubbed it in in both areas, lightly tickling Jevils slightly pudgy tummy in the process, causing the smaller to giggle even more.

Once the diaper was folded and taped up, the onesie was slipped back on and buttoned back up. Seam carefully lifted Jevil up, just as the mobile slowly stopped spinning, and the melody stopped. Jevil let out another little whine as he rested his head on Seam's shoulder, followed by a yawn as his eyes slowly started to close.

Seam chuckled quietly to himself as he carried Jevil over to his bed, noticing the discarded pacifier on the sheets. He picked it up before slipping it into Jevils mouth, and gently laying him onto his bed, humming quietly as he did.

Jevil began to suck on his pacifier as a blanket was gently tucked up to his neck, before he started to whine again as he sat up, with a look in his eyes that told Seam he needed something.

"What's wrong Jevil?" Seam tilted his head a bit at him. "Do you need something else?"

Jevil nodded as he pointed up, where another mobile was placed, over his bed.

Seam looked up and noticed, then smiled as he looked back down at Jevil.

"Aww, I see~ You really like the mobiles I got you, don't you?"

Jevil nodded and gave a muffled "Uh-Huh!" through the pacifier.

Seam chuckled lightly as he gently rubbed the jesters head.

"Well, we can most certainly put it on for you."

He reached up and turned the knob on that mobile, this one decorated with little light purple horses and ducks, which soon began to slowly spin and light up, as a lullaby began to play.

Jevil immediately stared straight up at the mobile as he laid back down, beginning to make some cooing noises again as he started to reach up towards the little animals passing by.

Seam smiled as he watched Jevil, then began to rub his head again gently, watching as his eyes slowly started to droop, and he began letting out cute yawns.

"Are you ready for bed now, little guy?" Seam asked Jevil, who turned his head towards him and nodded slowly.

Jevil reached a hand out towards Seam, making a gesture to come closer to him. Once Seam did, Jevil gently pulled himself into a hug with him, quietly whispering "Thank you..." Into his ear.

Seam again smiled, and hugged his jester friend back as he gently began to rub his back.

"You are very welcome Jevil~"

He slowly pulled out from the hug after a few moments, gently planting a kiss on the sleepy jesters forehead, before tucking him back into bed.

"Goodnight Jevil~"

"Night-Night Seamy..."

Seam smiled one last time at him, before he retreated back to his own room for bed.

Jevil looked back up at the mobile, continuing to sleepily reach towards it as his eyelids grew heavier, and the lullaby started to calm his weary mind.

Eventually, Jevil let out another yawn as his eyes began to close completely. Still lightly sucking on his pacifier, he slowly turned his head into a comfortable position, closing his eyes, before little snores began to come from him a couple minutes later. Just audible over the mobile's fading lullaby.

**This was just an excuse to add mobiles and more diaper changes. Also because my melatonin yeeted this to me at 12:30 am**


End file.
